Joyeux Noël Sasuke
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Sasuke vit sa vie, simplement sans trop se faire de soucis. Mais le jour j arrive à grand pas. Mais qu'est-ce que cache Naruto et ce jour J? Pour le savoir, venez lire. Un peu étrange mais écrit simplement. Joyeux Noël à tous!


Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Personnages Sasuke en principal, Naruto, Itachi et Fugaku

Genre Surnaturel, Psychologique, familiale, amitié, one-short

Résumer Sasuke vie sa vie par bride, mais avec toujours la même source. Un Noël pour Sasuke qui aura magie, et incompréhension jusqu'au jour J

A savoir C'est possible que vous ne compreniez pas tous tout de suite. Si vous ne comprenez toujours rien à la fin, laissez un message et je tenterai de vous expliquer. Mais en y réfléchissant ne réfléchissez pas trop.

Bonne lecture à tous et Joyeux Noël !

**Joyeux Noel Sasuke**

-Itachi ! Je trouve plus mon écharpe bleu marine !

-…

-Itachi ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Sasuke passa sa tête dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui passionnait tant son frère pour qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Il fut surpris de voir qu'en réalité il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine.

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé… ? »

Sasuke se promena dans le corridor et grimpa les marches qui le mèneraient dans la bibliothèque. Arrivé devant il fit demi-tour. Soupirant en ayant croisé de son regard foncé l'horloge suspendu juste à côté de la pièce où était rangé les livres, il courut dans les escaliers, manquant tout juste de glisser sur les deux dernières marches, il traversa le corridor puis arriva à l'entrée.

« Bon, je ne sais pas où il est passé mais moi, j'ai intérêt à bouger si je n'veux pas arriver en retard. »

Il mit rapidement ses chaussures puis partit en claquant la porte. Il se mit à courir lorsque soudain dans son élan il refit marche arrière tout en cherchant ses clés dans sa poche. Il sortit son porte-clés puis revint vers l'entrée. Il ferma à clé et reprit son chemin tout en courant.

Quelques secondes plus tard il soupira de soulagement en voyant que le bus n'avait pas encore amorcé la descente du crêt en face de l'arrêt d'autobus. Il piqua un sprint cependant, alors qu'il voyait à quelques mètres des gens se lever de leurs sièges et remettant correctement leur manteau. Ce petit geste, très simple, ne pouvait alors signifier qu'une seule et unique chose, le bus n'allait pas tarder.

Alors qu'il apercevait finalement l'engin jaune poindre le bout du nez, il arriva de justesse à temps pour entrer dans le bus, bombé, qui sonnait déjà la fermeture des portes pour le départ.

Sasuke soupira discrètement de soulagement, il n'aurait pas à appeler un taxi pour l'emmener. Il fut tellement soulagé, qu'il ne vit pas le regard bleu azure posé sur lui. Sasuke se fit poussé par un autre jeune qui le regarda à peine. Le jeune Uchiwa ne dit rien et se plaça simplement de l'autre côté de l'entrée des bus.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour retrouver son souffle. Cela fait, il parcourut enfin de ses deux rétines l'intérieur du bus. Comme d'habitude il était bondé et des gens de tous âges y étaient installés, enfin pour certain. Une vieille dame assise près de lui, fumait une cigarette avec discrétion, espérant qu'on ne lui dise rien et que le chauffeur ne la voit pas. Son regard circula alors un peu plus loin dans le fond, il chercha des yeux bleu et une tête blonde, mais ne la vit pas.

« Où est encore passé cet imbécile ? »

Son regard continua de scruter le fond du bus.

« Si ça se trouve, il a encore réussi à rater le bus ! »

-Je sais ce que tu te dis, espèce de frimeur.

Sasuke tourna la tête et juste à quelques centimètres de lui, il croisa le regard qu'il cherchait quelque seconde plus tôt.

-C'est toi l'imbécile, tu m'as fait peur !

-Je te signale que moi je t'ai vu dès que tu es monté dans le bus, alors que toi, tu m'as complétement ignoré.

Sasuke le toisa et avec un regard plus sévère, il lui répliqua sur un ton de reproche.

-T'en a des bonnes, j'te signale qu'à cause d'un idiot, dont je ne citerais pas le nom, j'ai dû me réveiller une heure plus tôt que d'habitude !

Le blond aux yeux bleu fit une mine vexé puis se renfrogna tout en répliquant.

-Je te fais remarquer que moi aussi je dois y aller !

-Encore heureux, c'était de ta faute si on est collé !

Le blond, piqué au vif, bouda tout en maugréant.

-Comme si c'était de ma faute si j'ai fait tomber un saut d'eau glacé sur le prof de gym !

-Oui, ben on ne serait pas là, si tu n'avais pas crié ensuite, désolé monsieur le serpent.

Le blond fronça des sourcils et avec assurance répliqua.

-Ben quoi c'est normale de s'excuser après avoir lâché un saut d'eau sur un prof.

Sasuke fronça à son tour les sourcils et sur le même ton que son ami, lui rétorqua.

-Ben voyons, mais le traiter de serpent devant tous ces élèves qui se foutaient déjà de sa gueule ce n'est pas franchement la meilleure idée qui tu ailles eu.

-Je t'emmerde ! T'avais cas me retenir de le lui lancer ça.

-T'es con où quoi, tu m'avais à moitié assommé avec son saut !

-C'est pas ma faute si il y avait une mouche qui n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour tout de même.

-Où est-ce que tu as vu des mouches en hiver toi ?!

-Puisque je te dis que j'en avais vu une !

-T'es qu'un idiot qui a des hallucinations !

-Et toi un frimeur qui refuse de me croire !

Sasuke laissa aller sa tête contre la vitre froide alors que Naruto s'était détourné de lui suite à leur première dispute de la journée. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards que certaines personnes avaient sur eux et dont pour certaines les ont encore posé sur Sasuke et Naruto.

Ils avaient toujours été ainsi, se cherchant par des petites disputes qui parfois les menaient même aux poings. Mais ça, c'était une façon bien à eux pour se comprendre, pour se dire bonjour, pour briser les silences trop pesants ou bien encore pour s'amuser tout simplement. C'était ça, un jeu qui les distrayait si bien de la routine de leur vie qui parfois leur était si monotone.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le bus s'arrêta dans la rue de leur lycée. Naruto à peine sortie du bus attrapa la main de Sasuke, sans même lui poser de question, et l'entraina dans son sillage en direction des grilles de leur lycée.

-Dépêche !

Puis le sourire bien peint aux lèvres, Naruto était emplis soudain d'un bonheur sans pareil. Heureux de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son meilleur ami d'enfance. Comme il aimait chaque instant passé avec lui, …comme il aimait chacun de ses sourire, …comme il aimait son rire, …sa voix, …ses yeux.

Pour Naruto, à chaque instant qu'il passait avec Sasuke, c'était plus merveilleux que le plus beau des cadeaux. Il aimait leur dispute autant qu'il aimait leur réconciliation et il aimait l'odeur orangé de son ami à chaque fois qu'il allait dormir chez lui, à chaque fois qu'il devait prendre une douche ensemble après la gym où encore lors de leur petit rituel à la piscine.

-Attends !

Sasuke, pourtant se laissa entrainer par Naruto et ils arrivèrent assez vite devant la porte en bois massive de style ancienne. La porte d'entrée de leur école, ils se regardèrent d'un commun accord et ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. L'un prenant la direction droite tandis que l'autre prenait la gauche.

Il était l'heure de faire leur petit rituel du matin, même s'il n'y avait pas encore de prof. Ils se dirigèrent pour l'un dans le préau et pour l'autre dans la salle de l'arrière cours.

« Il est temps de faire honneur à notre réputation »

Naruto rit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à courir à l'intérieur du bâtiment, imaginant d'avance la tête de leurs profs lorsqu'ils arriveraient tous d'ici une demi-heure.

Qu'une seule petite demi-heure pour tout faire, ça allait être assez court, mais grâce au plan que Sasuke lui avait donné hier avec les instructions, c'était jouable.

« Sasuke, t'es un géni… »

Puis Naruto alla chercher de quoi faire et se demanda si Sasuke avait déjà finit ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'espérait qu'une chose que les profs et surtout le prof de gym n'arrivent pas avant qu'ils aient terminé.

De son côté Sasuke attrapa l'échelle sur le côté du bâtiment, et vint l'installer à l'entrée. Il grimpa dessus après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'allait pas tombé sous son poids puis, de sa main gauche attrapa le rouleau qu'il avait caché la veille derrière l'échelle, il accrocha d'abord le milieu de l'affiche puis redescendit en vitesse de l'échelle et la fit glisser plus sur la gauche puis y remonta. Il attacha le bout de carton et redescendit une nouvelle fois pour remonter dessus après avoir déplacé l'échelle sur la droite. Il accrocha définitivement l'affiche puis lorsque son pied toucha le trottoir, il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa gauche et vu qu'il n'y vit rien ni personne, il fut soulagé et partit en courant remettre l'échelle où il l'avait prise puis alla rejoindre Naruto dans le parking.

Naruto sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il tourna la tête en vitesse et fut soulagé lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sasuke qui arrivait près de lui d'une marche souple et calme.

-Tu m'as fiché la trouille.

Un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de l'Uchiwa qui se moqua ouvertement du blond qui n'en prit pas compte, habitué de son comportement.

-Donne-moi s'en un, je m'occupe de celle d'à côté.

Sasuke prit des mains l'objet rond que Naruto lui tendit.

-T'en es à combien ?

Naruto réfléchit un instant avant de montrer de sa main droite ses cinq doigts. Sasuke le regarda un moment, hésitant entre le fait de simplement hocher la tête ou de lui faire une réplique sanglante. Puis finalement il opta pour soupirer et partit un peu à côté sans rien dire, sous le regard amusé de Naruto, qui reprit très vite sa tâche en voyant que l'heure approchait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sasuke et Naruto se figèrent tous deux en entendant une voix rageuse juste dans leur dos. Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner et encore moins celle de répondre, d'un commun accord muet, ils se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. Laissant derrière eux leur matériel, ils ne purent cependant pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant par-dessus leur épaule, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs rester quelque peu surpris à les regarder détaler comme des lapins.

La journée avait à peine commencé que déjà ils en avaient fait une belle. Sasuke alla du côté gauche lorsqu'il remarqua que leur prof de gym avait finalement décidé de leur courir après. Sachant que ce dernier était plutôt bon il valait mieux se séparer pour qu'au moins l'un des deux s'en échappe le temps et qu'il puisse finir leur œuvre.

Heureusement pour eux, leur professeur avait décidé de poursuivre en premier Sasuke. Sasuke sourit tout en se foutant de la gueule du prof. Il n'avait pas choisi le bon cancre cette fois-ci. Car avec toutes les filles qu'il devait semer durant toute l'année, trois voir quatre fois par jour, il avait de l'entrainement. Comparé à Naruto qui lui, même s'il courait vite, avait depuis une semaine une entorse et donc avait plus de mal à tenir l'endurance.

Alors que Sasuke continuait de courir à toute jambe en direction du gymnase, il se mit à sourire davantage, une idée venait de se faire dans son esprit. Ricanant face à l'influence peu enviable que le blond avait sur lui, Sasuke prit dans sa poche son natel et envoya un texto à Naruto. Lui disant juste que la voie était libre, il s'occuperait de leur prof. Alors que le brun voyait au loin la porte d'entrée du gymnase, il reçut une réponse du blond qui lui disait qu'il devait essayer au mieux de l'occuper un bon quart d'heure, histoire de finir le minimum. Sasuke remit son portable dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte tout en se permettant un petit coup d'œil en direction de son professeur qui gagnait de plus en plus de distance entre eux. Sasuke se dépêcha alors de refermer la porte et prit le balai près de lui pour le coincer entre les deux battants. Au moins, ainsi il gagnait déjà une ou deux minutes avant que leur prof ne démolisse le pauvre balai avec l'un de ses coups de kumfu ou il ne savait quoi.

Il était temps de mettre en place son plan. Il courut en direction des toilettes ou plus exactement des douches. Il laissa couler l'eau tout en prenant le produit vaisselle dans son sac. Il étala le tout jusqu'au corridor qui menait à l'escalier. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit des pas précipités courir vers lui et vit le visage furieux de son prof apparaître en bas des escaliers. Sasuke n'hésita pas une seule seconde et visa son prof avec le robinet de bouche et l'aspergea sur le visage.

Puis lorsqu'il vit son prof monter les dernières marches, il se laissa glisser sur le sol vers la droite, alors que le prof, glissa jusqu'à tomber et ne put rien faire pour arrêter sa glissade jusqu'au mur de l'autre côté du couloir. Sasuke en profita pour filer et rejoindre Naruto pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Le professeur de gym serait sans aucun doute dans les pommes encore un moment après le coup qu'il venait de se prendre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tu sais que c'est bientôt le jour j !

-Oui je sais.

Un soupire lasse franchit les lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il gardait son regard fixé sur l'horizon.

-Tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

-…

Sasuke ne répondit pas, durant un instant Naruto cru que son ami ne l'avait pas entendu. Il gardait son air distant, comme s'il était dans un autre monde, dans son propre monde. Naruto le regarda attentivement un moment, gardant le silence. Sachant pertinemment que lors de ces moments, Sasuke n'était plus avec lui, il était plongé dans ses souvenirs et Naruto voulait au moins respecter ces moments-là. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point ces instants étaient importants pour son ami. Il en avait besoin autant qu'il avait besoin de respirer.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcent quoique ce soit. Tous deux furent cependant tirés de leurs rêveries en entendant le tintement de la cloche qui leur annonçait la reprise des trois dernières heures de cours.

-Il est temps d'y aller !

Fit Naruto alors qu'il se levait et zieuta encore un court instant le visage resté figé de son ami. Ce dernier ferma alors les yeux et alors qu'il murmura la réponse que Naruto attendait, il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

-De toute façon ce sera comme chaque année. Mon père va se trouver une excuse pour partir pour ce jour-là.

Puis Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et regarda près de lui. Naruto avait disparu et l'avait laissé. Il soupira et finit par se lever sans plus de mots. Il était effectivement temps qu'il retourne en cours au plus vite, sinon il recevrait encore une heure de colle.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il se souvint de la tête de chaque élève et professeur en voyant leur œuvre d'art de ce matin. Une pancarte accroché à l'entrée des porte, avec écrit dessus Joyeux Noël, puis peu de temps après, ils avaient constaté le papier de toilette qui recouvrait toute la cours et dont on pouvait lire du premier et deuxième étage On se casse aujourd'hui, c'est les vacances !

Puis pour honorer tout ça, Naruto et lui avait fait des nœuds autour des quelques voitures parqué là.

Par contre ça avait été le bouquet final lorsque leur prof de gym était revenu et alors qu'il allait les emmener dans son bureau, il avait été interrompu par le directeur Sarutobi. Fumant sa pipe, il s'était approché et de sa voix posée avait fermement fait comprendre à Orochimaru que tous deux avaient eu l'autorisation de sa part pour faire cela. Que Sasuke était venu dans son bureau dans l'après-midi hier et qu'ils n'avaient pas à être punis.

À cet instant, Naruto lui avait jeté un regard surpris puis avait souri comme un bien heureux, comprenant alors que Sasuke avait vraiment tout prévu.

Cependant, ils avaient quand même été punis une heure pour avoir assommé leur prof de gym. Naruto ne lui en avait pas voulu et avait même rit lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke lui expliquer comment ça c'était produit. Il avait simplement dit…

-J't'adore Sasuke ! Franchement t'es génial…

Puis leurs discutions avaient continué alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres pour le début des cours. La seule chose qui les contraignait un peu, c'était que leur heure de punition ne serait pas en même temps, c'était une exigence de « tête de serpent », comme avait dit Naruto.

Sasuke descendit les escaliers et avant de refermer définitivement la porte pour se rendre sur le toit de l'école, il jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, s'assurant ainsi que Naruto n'était pas derrière lui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tu es en colère, c'est ton droit, mais ce n'est pas après moi que tu l'es en réalité. Je ne suis pas l'ennemi Sasuke !

- Non bien sûr, la secrétaire de mon père qui se retrouve à moitié nue au milieu de son bureau, ce n'est pas censé être choquant.

-De toute façon cela ne te regarde en rien !

Puis, le père de Sasuke se releva de son fauteuil et parcourant des yeux son bureau il ajouta à l'intention de son fils cadet.

-J'ai quelques affaires à régler !

Sasuke le regarda avec colère, puis laissant passer quelques secondes, il reprit au mieux qu'il put, un air neutre et lui demanda d'un ton qu'il espérait tout aussi neutre…

-Où ça ?

Fugaku amassa un tas de feuilles et sans regarder son fils, il lui répondit sur le même ton.

-Dans le Vermouth, à la frontière du Canada.

Sasuke resta planté sur le milieu du bureau quelques minutes, il regarda son père préparer ses affaires sans lui jeter le moindre regard ni lui prêter la moindre attention. Sasuke baissa la tête et regarda un moment les motifs dessiné sur le tapis sous ses pieds.

Puis, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un tiroir claquer, il releva la tête, surpris mais intrigué.

Il vit son père prendre sa sacoche et remettre son fauteuil derrière le bureau.

-Tu pars vraiment au Canada ?

-Puisque je te l'ai dit.

-Et cela ne peut pas attendre ce week-end ?

Sasuke vit son père s'approcher de lui et soupirer de lassitude. Alors que Sasuke s'attendait à ce que son père s'arrête devant lui, celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il passa à côté de son fils et se dirigea vers la porte derrière Sasuke.

-C'est une affaire urgente ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'appellerais lorsque j'arriverai là-bas.

La porte s'ouvrit, le pas lourd de Fukagu s'éloignant de Sasuke de plus en plus, rendit Sasuke encore plus en colère mais surtout peiné, puis le bruit d'une porte qui claque, affirmant que son père l'avait laissé sans plus de mots, même pas un adieu ou un au revoir, juste une impression de vide, laissant Sasuke dans un froid glacial.

Sasuke resta un moment-là. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et comment il en était arrivé là. Sasuke se sentit encore plus mal. Jamais dans sa vie, il ne se sentit aussi seul.

Ce bureau, en le regardant, était vide, froid et lui donnait même l'envie de vomir. Se retournant, Sasuke prit le même chemin que son père et se mit à courir le long du couloir jusqu'à l'entrée. Cette entrée dont il entendit encore le claquement raisonner dans ce même corridor. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et regarda avec un brin de désespoir les alentours.

C'est à ce moment que ses yeux tombèrent droit sur la vision de son père, prenant dans ses bras la femme qu'il avait vu dans le bureau quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sentit son cœur se briser davantage alors que son père embrassait à pleine bouche cette femme qui avait plongé ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Sasuke resta là, regardant son père s'amouracher de sa secrétaire et n'eut plus aucune envie d'aller vers lui pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage, mais là il ne put plus. Cette femme lui donnait réellement envie de vomir. Il vit son père monter dans la limousine accompagnée de cette femme, et cette même limousine tourner au bout de la ruelle, disparaissant de sa vue.

Sasuke rebaissa la tête, cachant ses yeux avec ses cheveux à la vue des passants. Il se retourna et rentra dans sa maison.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Où étais-tu ?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'il vint s'assoir sur le banc du parc, faisant sursauter Sasuke.

Celui-ci regarda Naruto et il croisa ses deux yeux bleus azur. Il se laissa noyer dedans, puis il se reprit et remit son regard dans le lointain, sur le lac.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Et toi, où avais-tu disparu ?

Naruto lui sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il laissa Sasuke admirer encore un peu le lac sans rien dire. Il devait le laisser dans son monde encore un moment.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence agréable jusqu'au moment où Sasuke reprit terre.

-Je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Si je suis là, c'est juste que j'aie eu envie de me promener et être loin de cet endroit.

Naruto le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement, à la fois touché par les mots de Sasuke et peiné de voir que Sasuke avait encore eut une crise.

-C'est si grave que ça ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Et Naruto n'insista pas. Il ne connaissait que trop bien Sasuke. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour répondre, alors il attendrait, comme toujours. Cela ne le dérangeait plus depuis toutes ces années.

-Et si on marchait un peu dans le parc, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Naruto ne dit rien mais se leva du banc et tendit une main vers Sasuke. Ce dernier la regarda un moment puis posa ses yeux sur le visage de son ami blond. Un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, les yeux rieur, il attendait juste que Sasuke réponde à son invitation. Le jeune Uchiwa lui rendit un petit sourire puis prit la main de Naruto et ils se mirent à marcher sans rien dire de plus.

De toute façon ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils se comprenaient sans plus de mots.

-Sasuke,…

Naruto, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie du parc, eut une voix hésitante. Il voulait tout de même lui demander…

-Si c'était grave, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke s'arrêta net, il regarda Naruto un moment sans rien dire puis, il reprit son chemin et lorsqu'il passa près de Naruto, qui le regardait sans scier, lui répondit d'une voix fluette.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, c'est juste mon père qui en fait des siennes. Ça lui passera, ne t'inquiète pas !

Naruto le regarda marcher et s'éloigner de lui d'un pas léger, les mains dans les poches et les cheveux flottant au grès du vent.

Naruto soupira, il remit son écharpe correctement autour du coup et suivit Sasuke, courant vers lui.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du parc, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer, comme pour que seul eux puissent l'entendre.

-Tu te soucies bien trop de ce que les gens peuvent penser tu sais.

Sasuke ne lui accorda aucun regard et continua son chemin, mais lui répondit tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire de toute façon.

Naruto rit et alors qu'il avait retrouvé son regard pétillant de vie, il lui rétorqua sur un air joyeux et amusé.

-Tu y perds un peu de ta liberté et de ton humour aussi.

Sasuke ne dit plus rien et s'arrêta devant un passage pour piéton et attendit.

Mais alors que Sasuke allait poser le pied sur les lignes jaunes il put entendre la voix de Naruto lui crier.

-Tu sais Sasuke, quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !

Sasuke voulu se retourner mais au moment où il posa son regard sur le trottoir, il ne vit plus la tête blonde qu'il chercha des yeux.

Sasuke se fit entrainé de l'autre côté de la rue et se retrouva seul au milieu de centaines de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Itachi a disparu !

-…

-Je me demande où il a bien pu aller…

-…

-C'est bizarre quand même !

-… Je ne sais pas !

Naruto tourna la tête et observa encore ce visage figé qui gardait avec obstination l'horizon. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Sasuke se laissa alors aller en arrière. Naruto le rattrapa de son bras et l'attira à lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Puis les doigts de Naruto caressèrent agréablement les mèches de cheveux, noir corbeau. Donnant à Sasuke une impression familière.

Mais cela ne changeait rien, il ne voulait pas parler. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, malgré le jour j qui s'approchait à grand pas, vu que demain c'était l'heure.

Il voulait pourtant rester là, près de Naruto sans se poser des questions, l'heure arriverait déjà bien assez vite de toute façon.

Les minutes passèrent encore, puis la voix de Naruto lui chatouilla les oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-… Il y a que si tu veux m'offrir un cadeau, je veux que ce soit des moments passés ensemble.

Naruto ne dit rien, Sasuke ferma les yeux puis quelques secondes plus tard, une cloche sonna et il rouvrit les yeux. Il était couché sur le banc public, Naruto n'était plus là.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tu vas rentrer pour demain ? Tu sais qu'Itachi est parti.

-Désolé Sasuke ! Mes affaires me retiennent, je ne suis même pas sûr que je puisse revenir pour le nouvel an.

-…

-Oh, tu n'oublieras pas d'éteindre la télé avant d'aller te coucher. Et laisse un feu chaud bruler dans la cheminée, en hiver c'est toujours mieux.

Une recommandation, un brin de chaleur dans ces mots. Sasuke serra le combinet plus fortement à son oreille.

-…

-Ne m'en veut pas ! Je ne peux pas rentrer, on se revoit l'année prochaine.

-C'est ça !

-Ah, ma secrétaire m'appelle sur l'autre ligne, je dois te laisser.

Et sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de lui dire quoique ce soit, la sonnerie à l'autre bout lui vrilla les tympans. Sasuke resta un moment accroché au téléphone, attendant il ne savait quoi.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était de la solitude qui l'entourait. Son cœur se serrait à nouveau et des larmes avaient refait apparition.

Son père lui avait raccroché au nez pour passer à sa secrétaire. Il avait mal, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le jour J était arrivé. Ce jour que tout le monde attend avec impatience, un jour qu'on dit de partage et qu'on voudrait qu'il dure plus longtemps.

Sasuke réchauffa ses mains, malgré ses gants, le froid s'infiltrait entre les mailles en laine. Le vingt-cinq décembre était plus froid encore que le reste du mois. Seul au milieu de la place publique, Sasuke regarda le ciel, la neige avait commencé à tomber et il admira ces flocons blanc se poser un peu partout.

-C'est aujourd'hui !

Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement, du moins pas tout de suite, il regarda encore la neige tomber puis, lentement, il regarda face à lui et ne vit personne.

-Je ne suis pas sûr !

-Tu le sais, il est l'heure.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant, vit un visage bronzé, un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres et ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués contre son visage avec son bonnet rouge à pompom.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Naruto ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant et garda ses bras derrière son dos, observa un instant son meilleur ami.

-Sasuke, il est temps que tu me laisses partir !

-Je n'veux pas !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Naruto se posta devant lui, ni trop près, ni trop loin.

-Sasuke, tu vis dans le mensonge, je ne le supporte plus ! Il est temps que tu vives pour de bon !

La voix de Naruto sembla trancher avec son expression doucereuse.

-Mais…

-Non Sasuke ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles !

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le choix, pas cette fois-ci encore. Il était temps pour Sasuke maintenant, il devait partir aujourd'hui.

-MAIS MOI JE NE VEUX PAS !

Naruto le regarda avec tendresse et il s'avança d'un pas, puis rapprochant son visage de celui rempli de larmes de cet être qui lui paraissait si fragile, il lui répliqua d'une voix posée.

-Sasuke,… s'il te plait… j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de souffrir.

-Mais…

Naruto posa son pouce sur la joue gauche de Sasuke qui en fut surprit et Naruto essuya les larmes de peine de Sasuke. Son si cher Sasuke, son amour à vie et à mort.

-Sasuke, fais-moi ce cadeau.

-Mais je t'ai dit que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Sasuke… as-tu oublié… il y a encore quelqu'un qui tient à toi là-bas !

Sasuke eut un regard égaré et Naruto en fut peiné. Il sentit son cœur se serrer mais s'approcha malgré tout du visage de Sasuke.

Tellement près qu'il sentit le corps de son ami se tendre, sa respiration saccadé contre sa peau et son odeur, si douce, si sucré et tellement appétissante…

Naruto toucha enfin le front de Sasuke et alors que Sasuke était pétrifié par la surprise d'un tel geste de la part de Naruto, celui-ci lui murmura…

-Il est temps que tu te souviennes de tout.

Une lumière blanche apparu alors entre le front de Naruto et celui de Sasuke, à l'endroit précis où leur peau se touchait.

Sasuke se sentit alors tombé, tombé avec lenteur, avec tellement de lenteur, que Sasuke sentit l'air lui fouetter le visage. Ses yeux se firent plus lourds et il eut soudain du mal à les garder ouverts.

-Na-Naruto… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu… m'as fait.

Ce fut à cet instant précis, alors qu'il s'était posé cette question dans son esprit, qu'il sentit une chaleur l'entourer, des bras l'entourèrent par derrière et le rire amusé de Naruto raisonna dans son oreille.

-Je te montre la vérité.

-Qu'…quelle vérité ?

Il continuait de tomber dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnut pas. Son esprit semblait vouloir se détaché de lui.

Puis, la voix de Naruto raisonna autour de lui.

-Celle que tu te caches depuis longtemps, te rendant prisonnier de ce monde qui n'existe pas.

La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus forcé, l'oppressant presque, mais Sasuke lutta encore pour garder les yeux ouverts, il ne voulait pas savoir, une peur soudaine l'envahi sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Co-comment…ça ?

-Tout ça, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Vois enfin ce que tu ne veux plus voir.

Mais alors que Sasuke voulut poser encore des questions, le sommeil s'empara de lui et il ne put rien faire contre. La seule chose qu'il garda conscient, c'était cette douceur et chaleur tout autour de lui, qui eut pour effet d'apaiser un peu ses craintes.

« _Je serai toujours prêt de toi Sasuke, quoiqu'il arrive, toujours »_

Et puis, une voix lointaine l'attira.

-Sa… suke…. suke !

Il ne put rien faire pour contrer l'attraction qui le poussait dans la direction de la voix qui lui paraissait de plus en plus claire. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière aveuglante ne l'égare, malgré ses yeux fermés, et ne l'aspire.

-Sasuke !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasuke !

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et assez péniblement, il regarda autour de lui. Des bancs d'église s'étendaient tout autour de lui, des vitrages aux couleurs multiples donnaient aux rayons du soleil un air magique et enfin, près des escaliers qui menaient à une estrade, une silhouette se dessinait.

Sasuke se frotta les yeux et il lui sembla peu à peu lui rappeler quelqu'un. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne fût fait.

Sasuke voyait encore flou et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger du tout. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit la silhouette bouger que l'image d'une personne se dessina clairement dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

-Enfin tu me reviens !

-…

Sasuke resta pétrifié au son de la voix et sans qu'il ne se l'explique une multitude de sentiments se battirent en lui, et enfin, les sentiments de joie entremêlée à la souffrance prirent définitivement place dans son cœur et dans son corps tout entier.

Face à lui, souriant, le regard compatissant et tendre empreint de tant de chaleur que dans …., quoi… ses souvenirs, Sasuke vit son frère apparaître dans une lumière ensoleillé.

Il ressentit tant de peine d'avoir fait souffrir cet être face à lui, qui lui semblait proche, mais le laissait si loin de lui. Il avait tant de joie pourtant de le revoir là, juste là en face de lui.

-Tu es enfin revenu Sasuke !

-…

-Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends ici, je suis…

Puis la voix d'Itachi s'éteint, laissant un moment de silence dans l'église, regardant toujours avec douceur et protection cette personne face à lui, qui paraissait complétement désorienté.

Et soudain, un flash lui vint à l'esprit.

_Flash-back_

Naruto… Son visage lui revenait en mémoire et Sasuke s'effondra contre l'armoire de sa chambre, pleurant encore comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

Son cœur se serrant trop fortement dans sa poitrine, il avait si mal, si mal qu'il aurait pu en mourir.

Ses yeux rougit par toutes les larmes qu'il avait déjà fait couler, il se demandait même comment il pouvait encore en avoir.

Il avait tellement mal, il souffrait bien plus que si on lui avait enfoncé dans la poitrine une lame aiguisé ou si on l'avait brulé au fer chaud.

Jamais de toute sa vie, bien qu'elle soit courte, il n'avait autant suffire. Il ressentait comme une cicatrice béante ouverte au niveau du cœur, saignant sans s'arrêter.

Il serra de sa main une lettre tout contre lui, essayant de l'utiliser comme pansement, espérant sans y croire qu'il soulagerait, même le temps d'un instant son cœur brisé en morceaux.

-Na-Naruto, pour-pourquoi ?

Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même se tenant la tête et essayant d'oublier sa propre existence.

-Co-Comment as-tu pu ?

Sasuke sentit sa voix se briser mais les mots devaient sortir. Il avait l'impression que s'ils ne sortaient pas maintenant, il ne pourrait plus les dire.

-Je comptais… donc si… peu pour toi ? Tu m'as… tu m'as laissé-tout seul !... Pourquoi ?...De quel droit tu as… tu es parti… ? C'est….C'est…

Et Sasuke se remit à pleurer, son cœur lui serrant tellement qu'il crut en étouffer.

-C'est… si…injuste…de…. De me lai- laisser !

Sasuke en eut marre. Retrouvant l'énergie, d'il ne savait où, il réussit à se relever et tel un zombie, il alla en direction de son bureau.

Ce bureau en bois, où il avait passé tant de temps à étudier… avec lui.

Dans un état seconde, Sasuke déposa sa lettre sur le bureau, il la regarda d'un regard vide, murmurant d'en un souffle le nom qui y était écrit, son propre nom. Il était écrit d'une première lettre en majuscule, d'une encre noir, assez épaisse.

Sasuke n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il resta là à contempler cette lettre, finalement, s'il y avait réfléchis, il s'en foutrait. Le temps s'écoulait comme d'habitude, comme tous ces jours qui avaient précédé son décès.

Depuis, qu'il s'était retrouvé devant ce corps, ce corps sans vie qui était allongé dans un cercueil, le temps n'avait plus aucun impact sur lui. Il vivait dans un autre espace-temps. La vie qu'il avait connu jusque-là avait cessé depuis ce jour. Le jour de sa mort.

Sasuke détacha finalement son regard vide de la lettre de Naruto qui lui avait laissé. Emporté par une maladie, que c'était stupide, que c'était tellement injuste, que c'était terriblement pénible. Il en avait tellement mal que la seule solution pour se préserver, c'était de partir loin.

Tellement loin d'ici, de ce monde, de cette vie si cruelle et plus que pénible. Rien ne l'attachait plus. La souffrance était telle qu'elle l'obligea à se retrancher tout au fond de lui. Son corps ne bougeait plus par sa volonté, mais plutôt par une force invisible qui le faisait bouger, qui le faisait se nourrir un minimum.

Son corps se mit alors à bouger, il devait en finir.

S'en aller, pour ne plus souffrir. Son esprit partit alors loin de son corps, oubliant tout de sa souffrance, se réfugiant dans un monde imaginaire, là où il ne connaîtrait plus de tels supplices. Là où il s'inventerait un monde pour oublier, exister sans exister, pour se protéger et fuir les malheurs de ce monde.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Le souffle coupé, Sasuke réussit à entendre malgré tout la voix de son frère, légèrement inquiète.

-Ne part plus, tu dois le laisser partir !

Sasuke regarda alors son frère aîné et dans un souffle qui lui paraissait loin, lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce… que tu racontes ?

Quelques secondes passèrent sans le moindre bruit et enfin la voix d'Itachi raisonna dans la sainte église.

-Tu étais malade Sasuke, tu t'es réfugié dans ce monde qui te protégeait, mais qui t'éloignait de plus en plus de moi et finalement je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, tu as dû être confié à des prêtres qui te prirent sous leurs protections, m'interdisant de te revoir. Six mois sont passés et alors que tu semblais reprendre des couleurs, tu as replongé dans ton monde, faisant ensuite une sorte de boucle. Répétant toujours les mêmes phrases. Comme si c'était ta litanie. Répétant tous les trois mois la même chose, comme si tu refaisais les mêmes choses encore et encore sans vouloir évolué,… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-…

-Tu es revenu !

Sasuke avait baissé la tête lors du monologue de son frère et alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, les mots franchir ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

-Et comment es-tu au courant pour tout ça ?

Un petit silence se fit, durant lequel Sasuke releva la tête pour croisé les yeux de son frère et Itachi lui accorda un petit rire amusé avant de lui répondre.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais plus parti de ta vie, que je n'en connais rien !

Itachi lui tendit une lettre. Sasuke la regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à sa vue.

-Tu l'as ouverte ?

Sasuke releva la tête et vit le sourire doux de son frère peint sur son visage. A la lumière des rayons du soleil qui traversait la vitre, elle donna un éclat presque irréel à la silhouette entière d'Itachi, presque mystique.

Sasuke le regarda un moment comme ça, jusqu'à l'instant où Itachi remua les lèvres pour laisser entendre ses mots.

-Je ne me suis jamais permis de lire ton courrier.

Itachi observa la réaction de son frère et vit ses lèvres trembler et ses yeux se perler d'eau. A cette vue, une seule envie envahi l'Uchiwa, celle de s'agenouiller et prendre enfin son petit frère dans les bras. Mais il ne pouvait s'y permettre, pas encore, il fallait encore un peu de temps, de la patience avant de sentir le corps de son si cher frère contre lui.

-Tu… l'as… conservé ?

-Elle était posée sur ton bureau, lorsque tu vivais encore à la maison. Enfin, avant tout ça… Je me souviens que tu la rangeais dans le tiroir de ton bureau où tu étudiais.

-…

Itachi se baissa un peu et enfin à la hauteur de son frère, il s'exclama.

-Mais aujourd'hui, je pense que tu as le droit de la relire.

Sasuke sentit quelque chose de liquide couler le long de sa joue et son cœur se serra un peu dans sa poitrine, un froid, un frisson le parcouru dans tout son corps, il sentit aussi sa gorge se serrer au point qu'il ne put plus prononcer le moindre mot. Sa respiration lui paraissait soudainement plus lointaine et sa vision se brouilla par ses larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de ses joues rosies.

Puis, la voix douce de son frère l'atteignit en plein cœur.

-Je t'en prie Sasuke,… reviens-moi ! Reviens-nous, tu es la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde, rentrons à la maison.

-…hugh… It-…hugh…

-Oui Sasuke ! C'est moi !

A travers ses larmes, Sasuke put voir les bras tendus de son frère, lui offrant enfin ce qu'il avait toujours attendu. Il lui donnait enfin la chance de retrouver sa famille, sa seule famille, son frère.

A genoux, Sasuke se releva à demi et se mit à courir comme il put vers ses bras tendus. Vers son si cher frère qui lui avait tant manqué.

-It-… Itachi !

Et enfin il les atteignit. Ces bras, ces bras qui l'entourèrent pour le protéger de sa folie, ces bras qui lui donnaient enfin toute la chaleur qu'il avait toujours recherchée. Ces bras si réels et si chaleureux. Les bras de son frère qui le serrait comme pour ne plus jamais se séparer de lui.

Sasuke se blotti comme un enfant tout contre son frère et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que cet instant, instant qu'il avait voulu plus que tout au monde.

-Je suis là, Sasuke et plus jamais je ne te laisserai, je te le promets.

-…

Sasuke continua de verser des larmes, mais des larmes de joies plus que des larmes d'incompréhension ou de peine.

-Je t'aime mon Sasuke !

-Je…Je t'… je t'aime aussi, grand-frère.

Itachi sourit et gardant son si tendre et adorable petit frère contre lui, il lui murmura.

-Joyeux Noël Sasuke !

Alors que Sasuke profitait de chaque seconde près de son frère, un vent frais mais agréable vint lui caresser les cheveux et dans le murmure du vent d'hiver, Sasuke crut entendre la voix de la deuxième personne à qui il tenait le plus, au creux de son oreille.

-Je t'aimerai éternellement Sasuke. Et je t'attendrais le jour venu.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et malgré les perles d'eau qui continuaient de l'inonder, il vit près de lui une forme transparente juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Un visage souriant, des yeux pétillants et trois moustaches bien marquées sur chaque joue.

Naruto lui sourit et dans un dernier courant d'air il disparut, laissant un instant Sasuke dans l'incompréhension.

Puis finalement, il sourit et remercia du fond du cœur son si cher ami blond, lui promettant dans sa pensée de le garder au fond du cœur.

Et dans un murmure, qu'il espérait atteindrait son blond préféré, où qu'il soit, Sasuke marmonna pour lui-même.

-Je te remercie pour tout Naruto tenshi !

Et plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, lui blotti dans ses bras, Itachi heureux d'avoir retrouvé son si cher petit frère, là, juste dans cette église déserte.

FIN


End file.
